


Careful

by babydragon7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon7/pseuds/babydragon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly one-shot of  Sherlock being himself and bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to my beta for helping me out
> 
> Warning: mild swearing
> 
> Can be read as gen, but it's hard
> 
> Disclaimer: do not own any of this

It’s boring. The mould is growing far too slowly (well, normal for mould, but not fast enough for Sherlock’s liking). Maybe it’s time to entertain himself.

“Listen, John. Do you think you could fuck me into unconsciousness?”

John sighs, but barely raises his head from a newspaper.

“No, Sherlock”, he says.

Sherlock can’t help but be a tiny bit disappointed.

“No, you could not?” He clarifies just in case.

“No, means ‘I won’t under any circumstances talk about it or even consider thinking about discussing this matter with you.’John is careful with words these days. Words can hurt you or get you into any number of unpleasant situations. Words like ‘I need a flat share in London’ once gave him Sherlock for a flat mate. So really, one has to be careful.

“It’s a hypothetical situation”, Sherlock explains. “You don’t really have to do it.”

“Ok, let me get one thing straight”, John stops.

“Oh”, Sherlock muses, “you wanted to tell me that you’re straight, but knowing I hate repetition are looking for a synonym? How considerate of you.”

John sighs again. He does that a lot. Also chews on his lower lip quite adorably.

“So do you think you could? Forget about the general direction of your desire for a moment. Imagine it stirs my way”.

“The only thing which stirs your way, is my irritation”. John really would like to finish this article. But he knows Sherlock is nothing but persistent. He just does not let go.

“Oh maybe I could.” John thinks about it. “I’ll have your gagged and blindfolded for good measure so you would not distract me with your smart arsed comments. Could be fun. Maybe some mild bondage will do you some good.”

“Oh, lovely.” Sherlock is not bored anymore. ”Shall we then?”

“Wait, what? You said it was a completely hypothetical question? And anyway I’m…”

“Yet, being straight you had no problems imagining such a scenario. At least with me. So the only thing with separates this hypothetical situation from real life is simple action.”

“Wait, Sherlock. In five minutes you managed to talk me into being gay?”

“I don’t care if you are gay or not.”

“Oh, thank God for that.” John opts for sarcastic. “No, Sherlock. Let me repeat myself. I will not fuck you into unconsciousness. What I will do is drink my tea and read my article.”

To illustrate John takes a sip. This proves not to be the right course of action. Because at that moment Sherlock asks:

“What about me fucking you into unconsciousness?”


End file.
